starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Edmund Duke
Duke appeared in Divided Factions and Nova Station. He'll need to have those events added at some point. PsiSeveredHead 01:01, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Voice Actors Many of the voice actor entries are from IMDB, which turned out to be wrong. For instance, Zeratul's voice actor from StarCraft I is dead, yet James Harper is still alive. Clearly that's wrong. I'm told that the same person voiced Duke as Zeratul, and since Chris Metzen is still alive, Duke's voice actor can't be Chris Metzen. PsiSeveredHead 14:33, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Duke's rank Now that The Story So Far is out, Duke's rank "took a hit" so to speak. According to SSF1, Duke was ranked Colonel right before StarCraft starts, and was ranked General on Antiga Prime. It doesn't explicitly say anything about his rank in between that time (eg we don't know when his rank changed). Liberty's Crusade suggest that Duke was still a Colonel while on Mar Sara, but this doesn't agree with the game, nor is it refuted or stated in "the Story So Far". According to the canon policy, this would leave Duke ranked General while on Mar Sara. This policy doesn't seem very tenable in this case, however, so I suggest removing all references to Duke's rank in articles when referring to his time on Mar Sara. (Replace rank with nothing, or with Edmund, as appropriate.) PsiSeveredHead 23:44, 24 November 2007 (UTC) But in "The Big Push", when the player has command of Duke, if you click on him enough times, he says "been a general for fifteen years, and now I'm talking orders from a (can't make out the word he uses here). This doesn't match the info about him being a colonel. Seems blizzard screwed up the continuity again (and for no good reason IMO). He also introduces himself as General Edmund Duke in the very first mission of the game, although that doesn't exactly contradict anything. 21:05, 24 June 2008 (UTC) There's no contradiction other than what PSH already stated. Duke simply ascended extremely quickly. -Capefeather 22:49, 24 June 2008 (UTC) When Duke is playable, if you click on him enough times, he says: "Been a general for 15 years, now I'm takin' orders from a pup." Besides: a man recogniced as one of the greatest military minds in the Terran sector needing 40 years (Duke's lenght of service according to the manual) to ascend to General ? I don't buy it. I think Blizzard would have been better served to have ignored whatever source stated otherwise. If the unit quote is prefered instead, it would mean 25 years to get to general, which would sound more logical. I do realize that Blizzard probably won't back off this retcon, but I will maintain that they should have just ignored the source that made him a Colonel rather than cannonize it. The games should take presidence over any novel. Oh well, I guess I care way too much about this anyway. Time to get outside and get some sun :) Darthdyas 14:38, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Possibly was promoted for his success at turning the Protoss away from Mar Sara....not that I'm suggesting this policy changes. --forgottenlord 22:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Duke's Skill Duke's skill seems to be somewhat inconsistent. The characters seem to regularly reference a level of respect for his capabilities but at the same time, his general strategies don't seem to be incredibly skilled and they were practically mocked in Shadow of the Xel'naga (ranging from his initial thoughts of a zerg-protoss alliance to his rather reckless desire to engage them in orbit to the disgrace that was his attempt to fight his way to the temple). I suppose the successful campaign on Tarsonis is to his credit, but in general, he seems to end up on the wrong end of battles throughout the campaigns. Am I missing something? --forgottenlord 22:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Keep in mind that the Great War and Brood War are the biggest conflicts that the Koprulu Sector has seen since the Guild Wars. Perhaps his strategies during battles prior to the Great War were sufficient because the conflicts weren't as severe and significant. --Thebrowncloud 23:54, 13 August 2009 (UTC) A clarification request I am Russian and although I am fluent at English I can't fully understand what the phrase "way overdue for his general's stars" (which the article uses when stating that Duke was still a Colonel) means. I'm sure it would be much easier for me to understand, if I knew the context in which this phrase was used in the novel, but I don't have access to an english version of Liberty's Crusade at the moment. It would be great, if someone here explained the meaning of this phrase to me. XEL 07:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :The statement is meant to show how Duke was overlooked and unappreciated through out his career even though he had such a stellar combat record. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 07:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. XEL 09:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC)